


Он уходит

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hallucinations, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Даже люди с самой крепкой психикой могут сойти с ума от страха. Хватит ли у Хотча сил побороть свой?
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Он уходит

**Author's Note:**

> К сожалению, авторы сериала были вынуждены спешно убрать Аарона Хотчнера в 12-м сезоне. Это попытка раскрыть скупое упоминание, почему Хотч был вынужден оставить ОПА.

Хотч сидел за столом. Уже час или два, или три... Он не знал точно.

Уже который день он не мог себя заставить выйти из дома. Даже за продуктами заходила сестра, когда забирала Джека из школы.

Хотчу было страшно. Этот липкий, противный, стыдный страх захватил его тело, душу и мысли.

Сначала Хотчу казалось, что ничего не происходит, что то нападение прошло бесследно. Но все чаще и чаще он ловил себя на мысли, что он больше не слушает обсуждения дел, что он больше ничего не говорит за столом (кроме, разве что, своей обычной фразы — «выезжаем через тридцать минут!» ). Ему было трудно сосредоточиться. Хотч стал самому себе напоминать куклу — двигающуюся, разговаривающую, но думающую только об одном — а вдруг он вернется!

В один из дней Хотч подошел к входной двери, собираясь выйти на работу, и не смог ее открыть. У него возникло отчетливое ощущение, что там за дверью кто-то есть. Он вытащил пистолет и вдоль стены добрался до ближайшего окна, из которого было видно дверь. Нет. Там никого не было. Но ощущение не пропадало.

Хотч позвонил Росси и взял пару дней отгулов. Он надеялся, что сможет прийти в себя и побороть страх. Но стало только хуже. Запертый в четырех стенах, он сходил с ума. Он хотел выйти, вырваться, убежать... И не мог открыть эту чертову дверь!

Хотч открыл глаза. Стол. Кухня. Вода в графине. Кран слегка капает. Надо бы починить. Плита. Окно. Рюмка. Скотч.

Он потянулся к бутылке. И, вдруг, увидел другую руку, тянущуюся к горлышку. Эту руку он узнал бы из тысячи! Хотч вскочил, опрокинув стул и едва не уронив стол. Рука исчезла. Он потряс головой, пытясь избавиться от наваждения. Нет, этого не может быть. Тот, кому принадлежала эта рука, мертв. Давно в могиле. Мертвее не бывает. Хотч лично видел его лежащим в гробу!

Он снова потянулся к бутылке. И призрачная рука снова вынырнула навстречу. Хотч отодвинулся.

Этого не могло быть. У него галюцинации. Он должен пойти к врачу. Но там, за дверью, ждет другой... Еще один призрак прошлого.

А еще ему все чаще снилась Хейли. Она была такая родная, теплая, мягкая. И она тоже была призраком. Она была единственной, кого он не боялся.

Он опять посмотрел на бутылку. Плевать на призрака! Ему нужно забыть! Его рука обхватила стекло. И прямо поверх легла вторая, прозрачная, рука. Он отвернул крышку... И в этот момент его скрутило от нахлынувших воспоминаний.

Вот его отец точно так же берет виски. Вот он выпивает его прямо из горла. Вот он замахивается на мать, а Аарон кричит, чтобы отец не смел ее трогать. Вот ему самому прилетает смачный хук справа. Завтра в школе он опять будет мямлить, пытаясь уверить классную, что случайно налетел на дверь. Ему никто не поверит, разумеется.

Хотч зажмурился глаза, но страшное видение не пропало. Оно изменилось. До этого он видел отца, а теперь он увидел самого себя, замахивающимся на Джека. На скуле сына налился алым будущий синяк. Другие синяки щедро покрывали руки мальчика...

— Нет! Нет! Нет!!!

Хотч в ужасе шарахнулся в сторону и влетел в стену. Он распахнул глаза и понял, что все так же держит в руке эту треклятую бутылку. Он подошел к раковине и вылил ее содержимое туда. До последней капли. Никогда он не станет похожим на отца. Никогда он не ударит сына.

Пустую бутылку он аккуратно закрыл и выкинул в мусор. Потом он дотянулся до телефона и набрал номер. Коротко поговорил и положил трубку. Потом набрал другие цифры.

— Дэвид, привет! Я не вернусь в отдел. Я заеду на днях передать тебе дела.

— Да. Я подал заявление в программу защиты свидетелей. Мы с Джеком уедем. Так всем будет лучше.

— Да. Спасибо. Прощай.


End file.
